Aly
Aly & AJ is an American pop rock duo that consists of sisters Alyson "Aly" and Amanda Joy "A.J." Michalka. They signed a recording contract with Hollywood Records in 2004. Their debut album, Into the Rush debuted at number 36 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, and was later certified gold by the RIAA. It has sold 839,000 copies domestically and one million worldwide. Biography Alyson Michalka (Aly) and Amanda Michalka (AJ) are sisters who are singers and songwriters. They've been performing together for eight years, not only as singers, but also as musicians, being proficient on keyboards and guitar. They cite musical influences such as Sting, Seal and John Mayer. Alyson's Acting Career Alyson co-stars in the hit Disney Channel series, Phil of the Future. Portraying “Keely Teslow,” lead female and best friend of “Phil.” Aly has recorded the song “Protecting Me,” written by sister AJ, which was used in an episode. She was also the lead in the Disney Channel original movie Now You See It (2005), playing Alyson Miller. A.J.'s Acting Career AJ has been seen regularly over the past two seasons on the CBS drama The Guardian, playing Dabney Coleman's foster daughter. Other TV credits include a two-season recurring role on the Fox-TV comedy Oliver Beene, and roles on the acclaimed HBO drama, Six Feet Under and WB's Birds of Prey. Soap opera enthusiasts will also recognize her as “Ashley B.” on the longtime show, General Hospital. Music They have been involved in various Walt Disney Records projects, most of which are covers. These include soundtracks and compilations. Here are some of them: * "Jingle Bell Rock" (Radio Disney Jingle Jams) * "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (Disneymania 3) * "No One" (Ice Princess soundtrack) * "Do You Believe In Magic?" (CD single) * "Rush" (Disney Girlz Rock) * "Walking on Sunshine" (Herbie: Fully Loaded soundtrack) Discography Singles * Do You Believe in Magic? * No One * Walking On Sunshine * Rush Album * Into the Rush US #36 Alyson Trivia *Alyson used to have braces. Phil of the Future was the first role she auditioned for after she got her braces off and she got the part! *The cross necklaces her and A.J. wear a lot were made in the 1800's *She doesn't have her room covered in teen posters...she likes to have a mature looking room Quick Alyson Facts * Her full name is Alyson Renae Michalka * Alyson's birthday is March 25, 1989. * Alyson is currently 5'6" * Alyson has 2 dogs, Saint & Bandit. * When Alyson was in the 4th grade, she won a drawing contest and her drawing was featured on a Hallmark card. * Alyson went to Mack Elementary School as a child. * Alyson's favorite book series are, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Artemis Fowl and anything that involves Fantasy and Adventure! * Alyson is a singer, songwriter, and musician. * Alyson plays the piano and acoustic & electric guitar. Listen to Music and Watch Videos Audio *"Do you Believe in Magic?" (Real Player) *"Do you Believe in Magic?" (Windows Media) Video *"No One" (Quicktime) * "No One" (Real Player) * "No One" (Windows Media) *"Do you Believe in Magic?" (Windows Media) * "Do You Believe In Magic?" (Real Player) * "Do You Believe In Magic?" (Quicktime) External links * Aly & A.J.'s Official Hollywood Records site * Aly & A.J.'s e-team * Aly & A.J.'s Personal Media Player *Alyson Michalka Online Category:American musical groups